1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a mobile device and an audio/video (AV) device, and more particularly, to setting up an AV device via a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art AV devices communicate with each other based on an Internet Protocol (IP) network, and exchange contents such as music and images. Home networking allows various household AV devices to connect with each other via a network to share the use of the AV contents.
However, if different AV devices connected via the home network exchange contents or one device controls another remotely, user's involvement becomes necessary. That is, remote control of AV devices connected via the home network needs to be enabled by the user inputting a control signal.